Esta Agridulce Vida
by PrincessTaysha
Summary: La vida no siempre es como tú esperas. Existe dolor, angustia y sentimientos inesperados. Las heridas dejan marcas y te hacen ser quién eres. El destino escribe tu guión. Lo único que tú puedas hacer... es seguirlo. Universo Alternativo. Derek&Penelope / Spencer&JJ / Emily


**Disclaimer: **Yo no poseo Criminal Minds, ni quiero lucrarme con sus personajes. Esto es pura diversión =)

* * *

La vida era realmente impredecible. Tú nunca sabes que es lo que el destino tiene preparado para ti. Porque la vida, puede cambiar en un segundo. Tu vida da un giro de 180 grados, pero tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Sólo seguir viviendo.

Penélope seguía acostada en su cama, mirando al techo. Ella era de aquellas inocentes personas que creían que todas las cosas malas, siempre les ocurrían a los demás. Las enfermedades mortales, las violaciones. Accidentes de tráfico en los que mueren tus padres...

Pero el destino le había abofeteado la cara. Allí estaba ella, a sus diecisiete años, encogida sobre si misma, maldiciendo su propia vida. Allí estaban sus padres, en sus cuarenta, acostados sobre un ataúd. Fríos. Inmóviles. Sin vida.

Ella no podía evitar que la culpabilidad se instalara en su alma. Si ella no se hubiese empeñado en seguir con su fiesta... Si ella hubiese vuelto a la hora indicada...

Tal vez ellos no se hubiesen preocupado. Tal vez ellos no hubiesen salido en su busca. Tal vez ellos no se hubiesen topado con ese maldito borracho... Tal vez...

"Penélope, levántate" la grave voz de su hermano Michael se oyó en su habitación "Abajo hay gente esperando para darte el pésame"

Sus ojos pasearon por la faz de su hermano. Él era su único hermano biológico, por ambas partes. Manuel era hijo de su padrastro con su primera esposa. Héctor y Pablo eran sus hermanastros. Ellos compartían sus genes maternos.

"No quiero ver a nadie" ella contestó, dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor "No quiero salir"

Michael tomó un gran suspiro, intentando comprenderla. Ella estaba viviendo una época complicada, la adolescencia nunca era fácil.

Él sabía que dentro de su cerebro había miles de pensamientos. Todos relacionados con su actitud rebelde, sus salidas nocturnas y el accidente de sus padres. Michael podía notarlo en el oscuro halo que la rodeaba.

"Ellos me odian, ¿verdad?"

No hacía falta que Michael contestara. Ella ya sabía la respuesta. Por supuesto que la odiaban. Por supuesto que la culpaban. Héctor y Pablo habían perdido a sus dos padres. Ellos apenas tenían diez años pero sabían la complicada relación de Penélope con sus padres. Los gemelos habían escuchado las discusiones que Susan tenía con su única hija. Al fin y al cabo, ellos siempre estaban en casa.

Manuel ni siquiera era su hermano biológico. Él no tenía ningún lazo sanguíneo que lo atara a ella. Penélope solo era la hija de la esposa de su padre.

Él ya había perdido a su madre a causa de un cáncer. Ahora era un huérfano total. Ahora tenía que continuar una vida por si solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

"Te espero abajo. No pienso repetírtelo otra vez"

Ella escuchó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Posiblemente, Michael también la odiaba. Todo el mundo la odiaba. En su pequeña y adorable familia, ya no había un sitio para ella.

¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿Porqué ella continuaba aún en esa cama? ¿Acaso iba a rogar por un perdón que nunca iba a llegar?

Penélope se levantó de la cama con rabia, con fuerzas renovadas. Mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, ella abrió las puertas de su armario de par en par. Su ropa empezó a volar desde el interior del mueble hasta el colchón, en una pila de oscuras pero sexys trozos de tela.

Ella se quitó sus pantalones negros y su camiseta del mismo color. Su cuerpo semidesnudo se reflejaba en el gran espejo de la pared. Su largo pelo rubio caía sobre sus hombros.

Nunca se sintió demasiado orgullosa de sus curvas. Su cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse cuando ella apenas tenía 13 años. Cuando sus amigas del colegio todavía andaban en top, ella usaba sujetador. Si estuviese en su mano, ella desearía ser menos voluptuosa.

Pero era consciente de que los hombres la deseaban de esa manera. Sí, su actitud arrolladora y quizás su facilidad para dejarse querer por ellos, también eran buenos motivos. Ella sabía que nunca fue la hija modelo. Ella era consciente de que quizás, siempre fue una decepción en la vida de su pobre madre.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Su madre ya no estaba a su lado para indicarle el camino. Susan no estaba allí para escuchar sus historias amorosas, o para taparla con la manta si ella se quedaba durmiendo en el sofá viendo la TV.

Su vestido rojo se deslizó por su cuerpo, cubriendo su piel. Ella destapó aquel pintalabios rojo oscuro y lo paseó por sus labios, coloreando su boca. Sus ojos azules estaban rodeados de una fina línea negra. Con un último toque de rimel, ella vió su imagen final ante el espejo.

Ella no tenía fuerzas pero lo hizo. Ella se sonrió a si misma.

"¿Dónde está esa niña?"

"Ahora baja, tía, no te impacientes. Ella también lo está pasando mal"

Michael contestó a su autoritaria tía Danielle. Su, en ocasiones, odiaba tía Danielle.

Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron, con un brillo de desdén. "Deja de justificarla. Mi hermana ha muerto por su culpa"

"Tía..."

El joven no pudo terminar la frase. Su hermana descendía por las escaleras, una bolsa de viaje cargada en su hombro. Ella estaba maquillada, su pelo suelto. Ella había cambiado su anterior conjunto negro, por un ajustado y quizás algo corto, vestido rojo.

Él pudo sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Danielle sin siquiera mirar a la mujer. Su cara debía ser un poema. Pero Michael no se iba a voltear a mirar a su tía. Sus ojos estaban incrédulos sobre su hermana.

"¿Qué narices estás haciendo?" le preguntó él, mientras Penélope andaba deprisa hacía el coche de sus padres "¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Pen!"

Su hermana dejó su equipaje sobre el asiento del copiloto, antes de poner sus manos sobre el volante y arrancar el motor. Con una irónica sonrisa en su cara, ella despidió a su hermano con la mano, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella no miró atrás, nunca vió a Michael correr tras ella...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Derek se frotó los ojos, recostado sobre el asiento del coche policial. Esa iba a ser una larga noche. ¿Por qué le cambió el turno a Sullyvan?

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado quieto. Él ni siquiera sabía porque debía estar ahí. A esas horas, apenas había coches por la carretera.

Sólo pasaban camiones que estaban demasiado conducidos por personas demasiado cansadas como para apretar el acelerador más de lo necesario.

Eso era una mierda. Su trabajo era pura basura. Él era un novato, recién salido de la Academia de Policía. Esa era la razón por la que siempre desempeñaba trabajos de ese tipo. Vigilar la autopista. Vigilar que nadie incumpliera las normas de tráfico.

Él sinceramente no creía que estuviese cambiando el mundo.

Con verdadera parsimonia, el encendió el hilo musical. Si él no buscaba una distracción rápida, pronto se acabaría durmiendo. Sus parpados ya empezaban a dejar claras sus intenciones.

La música de _Guns & Roses_ llenó su pequeño espacio. Derek comenzó a golpear rítmicamente sus dedos contra el volante, algo más despejado.

Él sonrió, al escuchar las primeras líneas de _Welcome to the jungle_. Eso era pura ironía. Derek debía estar dentro de esa jungla, luchando contra leones y fieras salvajes. Sin embargo, estaba en esa especie de zoológico, donde estaba sentado sin que nada pasara. Hasta que pasó.

"¿Qué demonios...?" él susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

Un Cadillac pasó por su lado, a la velocidad del rayo. Él apenas tuvo unos segundos para verlo, antes de que el automóvil desapareciera en la noche.

Derek arrancó el coche policial, encendiendo las sirenas. Ahora apenas podía ver la parte trasera del Cadillac, mientras este quemaba el suelo de la carretera.

Quizás el conductor fuese un kamikaze, alguien dispuesto a morir al volante.

Tampoco parecía importarle ser perseguido por la policía.

Cuanto más aceleraba Derek, más corría ese desquiciado. Él conocía demasiado bien esa carretera. En el momento menos esperado, el conductor acabaría encontrando una carretera cortada o un callejón sin salida. Pero quizás faltaban demasiados kilómetros para alguna de esas posibilidades.

Pisando con fuerza el acelerador, Derek apretó sus manos en el volante. ¿Acaso no era diversión lo que él andaba buscando? Ahora parecía un personaje de una película de acción, banda sonora incluida, con aquella canción de rock sonando dentro del coche.

Él se sorprendió cuando el Cadillac frenó de repente. Derek dio un frenazo que provocó que su coche dibujara un par de círculos en el asfalto. "¡Maldita sea!"

Mientras cerraba la puerta del coche furioso, dando grandes pasos hacia el fugitivo, Derek se sorprendió al ver una larga melena rubia. Él jamás pensó que el conductor podía ser una mujer.

Ella sacó su cabeza por la ventana, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la puerta "¿Algún problema?"

Definitivamente, esa mujer estaba loca. Nadie en su sano juicio haría una pregunta como esa, después de ser perseguido por un coche policial durante varios minutos.

"Tienes muchos problemas. El primero, has infringido el limite de velocidad. Conducías al doble de lo permitido"

Penélope sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa feliz. "¿Me vas a multar?"

"Debo hacerte una prueba de alcoholemia" él dijo, notando su olor a whisky "Muestre su permiso de conducir"

Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus antebrazos, antes de volver a alzarla "No es necesaria esa prueba. He bebido. Mucho"

"Salga del coche, por favor. Estas detenida"

"¡Qué!" ella gritó, consternada "¿Porqué?"

"Oh, por nada" contestó él, esposando las manos de Penelope tras su espalda "Simplemente ibas conduciendo a 200 kilometros por hora, borracha y sin carnet de conducir"

Ella se dejó guiar por él hasta el coche policial. Penelope notó las fugitivas miradas del policía a su escote, y le sonrió, girando su cabeza "Si me perdonas, tu y yo podemos pasar un buen rato..."

Derek abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, antes de sacudir la cabeza "¿Cuántos años tienes, 15? ¿16 tal vez?"

"Me quedan cinco meses para cumplir los 18" susurró ella, arqueando una ceja "Soy prácticamente mayor de edad"

"Sientate y cierra la boca"

"Tú te lo pierdes..." ella contestó, mientras Derek cerraba la puerta del coche "No sabes las maravillas que puedo hacer con mi boca"

Él estaba realmente sorprendido. Nunca había conocido a una adolescente tan directa. Pero algo le decía que su actitud, tan sólo era un disfraz. Había tanta pena en su mirada, que era imposible no darse cuenta. "¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Penelope"

"Tu nombre completo"

"Sólo Penelope..." ella contestó, su cabeza apoyada sobre la ventana del coche "Penelope sin más"

* * *

**A/N: **Hola! Me he dado cuenta que existen muy pocos fanfics en español que no sean slash. Por eso he decidido escribir esta historia. Espero que te guste el primer capitulo.

Espero tu opinión, critica, abucheo... cualquier cosa :P

Besos!


End file.
